ROMX: Villains
Terox Terox is the main antagonist of Mig X. He is a vicious alien known as an Aqasian from the planet Aqasia. His parents, Ju and P0, gave birth to him during a civil war on the planet. T (called Terox) lived his life hiding in shelters and constantly moving from all of the mass destruction. When he got older, he became to become more and more unstable when his powers kicked in. He also had a very violent temper that could not be contained. One day, his mother had grounded him for attacking a kid on the streets. In a fit of rage, he set fire to his room and put his mother into a coma. Fearing for his own son, and his wife's life, P0 chained up Terox and took him down to the very violent and insane capitol of Aqasia, Zarcez. He wanted Terox executed, and fast, because his son was too powerful and unstable to be kept alive. Terox managed to escape his chains and shackles and murdered his own father in front of the ruler of the planet. He then destroyed the Zarcez and killed over half of the population living in it, brutally injuring the ruler of the planet. Terox was later ambushed by all of the forces, who worked together to try and end him and put aside their differences, and managed to badly injure him. They tried to kill him, but he escaped with all the power he had left. Almost dead, he crash-landed on the moon in 1969. He stayed there for a months, gaining more power and becoming even stronger. When the first astronauts landed on the moon, he attacked them and absorbed their energy, which was just enough to fully heal him. He flew down to Earth and got an ID mask. Upon putting it on, he changed his name back to T Erox and met Ryan Rivers in 1971. After Ryan's son, Miguel Rivers, was born in 1998, Ryan took time off, leaving T to do more research and adapt more to human culture. After sensing Mig had had alien DNA inside of him later on, he took this opportunity to test him when his father went into the restroom. His plan was to remove his alien DNA and merge it with himself, which would make him the most powerful being in the universe, but he needed to know how it worked. When Ryan managed to break otu of the restroom, he quickly fled with Mig. Knowing he already had done wrong, he decided to return to being his true self, Terox. Stalking Ryan to his home, he crept in and murdered his wife and then attacked him himself. Terox saw Mig emerge frightened and sensed the alien DNA becoming unstable as a result. Terox teleported Mig out of the house so it wouldn't corrupt him entirely. After doing so, he released a large, red energy wave from the house. After Dan took in Mig, Terox slowly watched him grow up even more and watched carefully over his alien DNA beginning to mature and grow more powerful. When Terox sensed the alien DNA about to corrupt him, he disguised himself as a thug at a bank and chased him to his house just in time. As Mig as slowly dying, he came into the basement and swatted Dan aside, knowing nothing he would do would fully save Mig. He repaired all malfunctions with the Gammatrix and rewired some components, so that everything was connected to his alien DNA. He then fled, and wanted to test his power, which was surprising and overwhelming towards him. In the Mig X finale, Terox was absorbed into Kurss alongside his other partners. Mig, using the newfound powers of his new alien Chrono, destroyed him. *'Kurss' After Ryan Rivers was presumably killed by Terox, Terox saw potential in him and his plans to get to Mig in the future; using his unique abilities, he completely corrupted Ryan's genetics, drastically altering them, and turning him into an extremely powerful, insane being known as Kurss. Kurss resented his newfound powers, and was basically Terox's prisoner for a while, until his powers kicked in just enough for him to become smarter and more aware of his surroundings. Kurss grew to despise his son, Mig, and teamed up with Terox once more to destroy him. In the finale of Mig X, Kurss ended up tricking all of his partners (Romatron, Deristroll, and Terox), fusing with them to gain all of Mig's power himself, essentially making him a god. Mig eventually destroyed him and all of the others. *'Deristroll' Deristroll grew up all of his live in the most secure prison in the entire universe, with his mother and father. His parents were one of the most feared assassins in the universe. His father, a Petrosapien, took up a bounty lead for the king of the planet of Frostbyt's species, but the bounty was a specific trap designed by the guards of the prison; his father was instantly locked away. There, he met Deristroll's mother, a human, and the two mated unseen, birthing Deristroll. Deristroll was a very mutated child when first born; he pertained traits of his Petrosapien heritage, but none of his human half. The guards eventually snatched him away from his family and took him to a testing laboratory that was secret to the rest of the prison. There, they experimented on him for years, jumpstarting his human genetics, but severely injuring him. Deristroll, at a young age, murdered all of the people who experimented on him, and broke his family out. His father had trained him in marksmanship, even setting him out to go retrieve bounties for the family. In a fight between his mother and father, his father brutally murdered his mother right in front of him, causing Deristroll to snap; he killed his father, but ended up killing himself in the process. Deristroll, dead, underwent a drastic procedure that eliminated all of his Petrosapien atributes and gave him all of his mother's genes, blood, and some organs. Deristroll, now reborn, became a hired mercenary for quite some time, joining a gang known as the Blade Dancers. From them, he got much more training, and then killed them and fled. Learning of the Gammatrix's existence on Earth, Deristroll went there to find and retrieve it. In his first appearance, Deristroll had tried to get the Gammatrix, but unfortunately could not. Kurss sought him out, threatening and warning him against killing Mig, as he was vital being alive for his plans with Terox. Deristroll disobeyed, and went along with his personal plan. Kurss tried to kill him, but Terox intervened. In the finale of Mig X, Deristroll teamed up with Terox, Kurss, and Romatron to get Mig, but he was betrayed by Kurss and absorbed into him, and died. *'Romatron' Zak Michaels and Cornellius had a history together in the past. They both worked together to secure that Mutants had a safe refuge in the world, however Cornellius become too obsessive and passionate about this idea, wanting to kill off the humans and to take over Earth with the Mutant armada. Romatron dropped out of Cornellius's gang, starting a full-scale assault. A few Mutants joined Romatron and believed in his much more safer and calmer ideals, however Cornellius got him jailed for quite some time. Zak Michaels got out of jail for a little bit, only to find that his mistress had had his child, Trinity Michaels. Zak tried raising her and getting along with his now wife, but it did not seem to work out, as more and more business with Cornellius began to arise and infect his new life. Romatron started another brawl with Cornellius, but he was put into jail for the rest of his life, where his powers grew tremendously. *'Cornellius' Bio coming soon. Category:Mig X Category:Tabs Category:Mig 10 Franchise